


溶珂 番外 二胎

by Hildesanders



Series: 溶珂 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Summary: 乖乖女alpha x不良少年 Omega番外 时间线位于两人结婚后





	溶珂 番外 二胎

刚把刚炒的菜倒进盘子里，李子溶就看见严珂站在厨房门。严珂脸色惨白，毫无血色。他的腹部微微隆起，里面住着两个人第二个孩子。  
她皱了皱眉，表情显然有些不满。  
“出去！”  
严珂没有听她的话，站在原地一动不动，丝毫没有要出去的意思。  
“我要说不呢？”  
说不？  
五年前的李子溶听了这话估计会乖乖放他进来，可惜现在的李子溶被严珂各种意义上喂了六七年，不止长高了，还胆肥了。  
面对如今又要摆不讲理老流氓作风的严珂，李子溶对着客厅就喊：  
“李天禹把你爸带出去！”  
受生理激素的作用，怀孕的人大多喜怒无常，敏感脆弱程度超出常人想象。有了头胎的经验，再加上对严珂的了解，李子溶原本以为严珂不会做出特别无理取闹的事。哪想到前几天就因为她说他少吃几口凉的，严珂差点哭了。  
如今的李子溶早就不是当初那个严珂稍不开心，她就吓得恨不得跪地求饶的小丫头。但那天她差点吓地跪倒在地。不是因为害怕，是因为惊吓。那个委屈巴巴的男人是她老公严珂吗？  
现在严珂脾气上来谁的话都不听，唯独就听大儿子李天禹的。幸好李天禹是个听话的乖孩子，为妈妈李子溶管爸爸出了不少力。  
话音刚落没几秒，李天禹毛茸茸的小脑袋就从外面伸了进来。  
“老爸动画片开始了，快点我走吧。”  
严珂微微挑眉，欣然答应。  
看着父子俩手牵手离去，或者说是看着严珂被儿子牵走，李子溶感觉既幸福又无奈。  
不知道是不是怀老大的时候伤了身子，还是后来不小心流产过两次的原因，严珂这一胎怀的异常艰难。  
法律规定分化即成年，年满十八岁就可以结婚。  
严珂生李天禹那天李子溶高考头一天。她出门前严珂还好好的，哪想到她刚出门就落了红。虽然怀孕时被这孩子折腾的让严珂堕胎的心都有了，但生产的时候却异常轻松。严珂进医院的时候李子溶刚进考场，严珂生完孩子李子溶刚答完卷。  
第一天中午的午饭是在医院吃的，李子溶至今都记得那一天。一同出考场的考生被家长询问考得如何，而她被告知她男友（那时还没结婚）刚给她生了个儿子。  
严珂这个人对坐月子不屑一顾，一脸厌恶地说那都是封建迷信。被李子溶硬按在床上待了不到一周，他就趁着李子溶出门买菜的功夫跑出去跟朋友喝酒。气的李子溶差点带着户口本和孩子离家出走。  
婚礼和升学宴同时举行，因为领证当天李子溶的录取通知书下来了。  
李子溶考的是本市大学，平时还是回家里住。  
严珂家里当家的是他大姐。严大小姐雷厉风行，是一朵纵横商界的红玫瑰。对于自家弟弟只有一个要求：别给我惹事，剩下一切好说。  
严珂没有继续上学，反而去开了一家麻辣烫店。还为了气高中的教导主任，把店开在他高中旁边，整天在教导主任讲话的时候用音响外放小苹果和最炫民族风。  
他哪里是安心做生意的主？请了个伙计照顾生意后，他整天不是带儿子四处乱逛，美其曰：“亲子教育”，就是去狐朋狗友开的小公司里混个职位玩玩。  
他没惹事李子溶和他姐就感觉万幸，哪想到他还真混出了点名堂。至少他家一切花销严珂都能解决，李天禹上幼儿园的时候严珂还买了一套新房。  
物质条件够再加上时间多，两个人早就打算生二胎，平时发生关系也没做什么防护措施。只是没想到老二来的那么晚。  
其实李子溶大一下严珂就怀孕了。不过那次发现的晚，不知道自己怀孕的严珂在一次打群架中伤到了肚子，流产了。那次李子溶在病床前看着失魂落魄的严珂哭了一下午，她说严珂再敢打架她就带着孩子跟他离婚。  
她不用说严珂也会那么做。  
严珂这个人看起来冷酷又凶，平时说起话能气死个人。但他特别喜欢小孩，属于那种打完群架还会给邻家小弟弟卖冰糖葫芦吃的大哥哥。  
那次对他打击挺大的，大到每次他都计算着日子，生怕自己再一疏忽又失去孩子。  
结果第二次还是流产了。  
第二次怀孕是在李子溶大三的时候。那时候李子溶忙着考研评优，整天忙的连饭都吃不上，。严珂流产是因为意外摔倒，但他没告诉李子溶。要不是李子溶后来自己翻出来医院付款收据，她可能一辈子都不知道自己还失去过一个孩子。  
那天晚上关灯后，李子溶躺在床上对严珂说：“咱们别生二胎了。”  
她担心严苛的身体，也担心严珂受不了打击。  
严珂没有立刻回答，当李子溶快要睡着时，她听见严珂说了一句“我不。”  
最终还是怀了这个孩子。怀孕后医生让他俩做好心理准备，他说这严珂现在的身体太差了，很容易流产。这孩子后来是严珂硬生生在床上躺了三个月才保住的。  
这次怀孕反应比第一次还大。严珂一点胃口都没有，吃下去什么东西他都想吐。每次吃饭都是他硬咽下去，强忍着呕吐的欲望才让食物能在他胃里消化。抽筋水肿都是家常便饭，李子溶不敢让他一个人在家，怕他一个不小心出了意外导致一尸两命。  
每次看见他那么痛苦，李子溶都哭着问他为什么要这么坚持。  
明明可以不用这么痛苦的...  
“溶溶宝贝，每个人生孩子的理由都不一样。我生下他只是因为我想。”  
“我想生下再一个拥有我俩人血脉的孩子，一个血缘上属于我们的孩子。”  
不是为了繁衍后代，不是为了抚慰孤独，不是为了证明自己的作用，更不是为了获得任何利益。  
只是因为爱，只是因为我想。  
“我猜这是个女孩。”  
饭桌上严珂突然冒出来这么一句话。  
李天禹一本正经地反驳他“俗话说酸儿辣女，但老爸你一点也不喜欢吃辣，你吃麻辣烫都只吃清汤的。所以一定不是个女孩。”  
“我怀这孩子以后特别喜欢吃甜的，所以我敢肯定这就是个女孩。这么甜的只可能是女儿，而你李天禹”严珂用筷子指着自己的儿子，用有些埋怨的语气责怪他“小小年纪就敢这么吐槽你爸，你一点都不甜。所以怀你的时候我一点都不想吃甜的。”  
看着父子俩人拌嘴，李子溶笑的很开心。她摸了摸儿子的头，问他“你说小妹妹要叫什么名字？”  
小大人李天禹表示只是个大事，怎么能在饭桌上就决定。  
“那你说要在哪里决定？”  
小家伙一本正经说道：“要在客厅里解决。”  
李子溶/严珂：......  
两个人约定如果生男孩就姓李，生女孩就姓严。这个建议是严珂提出的，他说这样家里既有姓李的男人和女人，也有姓严的男人和女人。  
吃完饭李天禹跟李子溶一起收拾桌子，严珂因为情况特殊，特批当个衣来伸手饭来张口的大爷。  
准备擦桌子的李子溶看着仍然坐在桌子旁边的严珂，打趣道：“这位大爷，您打算坐到什么时候？”  
“大爷我要坐到我老婆肯亲我一口的时候。”  
“你胡说什么呢，孩子还在呢。”严珂瞟了一眼厨房里站在小凳子上刷完的李天禹“那你还不快点？”  
流氓就算怀孕也还是那个臭不要脸的流氓。  
李子溶亲了一口发现对方还是一动不动，丝毫没有起来的意思。  
“怎么还不起来？”  
“除非溶溶宝贝答应晚上上我，否则我不起来。”  
李子溶表示爱起不起，乖乖坐在那倒也省事。  
晚上熄灯入睡，严珂又贴在她耳边问：“真的不打算日？”  
“不打算。”  
李子溶拒绝的十分坚定，连半分妥协意思都没有。  
激素分泌让他情欲异常膨胀。正常胎儿情况稳定，就可以做爱。头胎的时候两个人就没少做。这一胎确认怀孕以后李子溶连碰都没碰他一下。不止自己不碰，还把他藏在床底下的小道具都扔了。  
严珂表示你不爱我了，你在外面有人了。  
李子溶：？？？？  
不要跟孕夫讲道理，因为你要明白你俩的思维根本不在一个频道上。  
李子溶亲了他的额头，轻抚他的肚子，准备哄他入睡。这时她感觉手上有触动的感觉，李子溶惊得立刻坐了起来。  
“它...它动了！”  
是胎动。  
“我知道，我能感受得到。”  
四周很暗，但李子溶能感觉到严珂跟自己一样兴奋。她甚至都能想到对方又黑又深的眸子亮闪闪的样子。  
它在动，说明那里孕育着一个生命。不久之后它会成为他，或者会是她。而那个小孩拥有更多可能的未来。  
在两个人都为这一个律动感觉开始时，李子溶说：“你看孩子还在这呢，你就乖乖睡觉吧。”  
严珂：......  
兴奋过后，两个人继续躺下准备睡觉。当李子溶昏昏欲睡的时候，严珂又问她：“真的不打算日？”  
李子溶：“....不日！”


End file.
